Always in Death
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Un cauchemar qui se réalise et ce sont deux vies qui sont à jamais bouleversées. Beckett et Castle, une histoire, une fin. OS Triste. Prévenez vos émotions.


_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un OS qui je l'espère vous donnera à réfléchir sur la vie et les personne que l'on aime. Je l'ais écris dans un moment de mélancolie où certaines blessures m'ont donné du fil à retordre.**_

_**Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p>Je suis seul, en proie à un sentiment de déréliction.<p>

Je ne suis plus avec ma femme. Elle est partie, elle m'a quitté ou devrais-je dire éloignée.

Nous ne formons plus ce duo atypique, ce binôme magique, ce couple amoureux.

Nous avons été séparés. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi et je pense que mes interrogations m'abandonneront, quand, à mon tour, je quitterai cette terre, pour rejoindre l'immensité de l'éternité. Oui. C'est le destin, la vie ou plutôt la mort qui m'a enlevé ma moitié.

Je pense à elle, une émotion insoutenable m'étreint. La voix tremblante, les larmes menaçantes, le cœur serré, je pleure.

Je ferme les yeux, je tends la main. J'ai la sensation de toucher son visage, dessiner sa mâchoire, caresser sa joue, effleurer son nez.

Elle est dans mes bras. Je la serre le plus fortement possible contre mon torse. J'essaie de lui transmettre toute ma chaleur, toute mon âme… toute ma vie.

Elle a une balle dans l'abdomen.

Une stupide course poursuite dans une ruelle et me voilà, recouvert du sang de ma femme.

Je la sais forte, accrochée à sa vie, à la mienne, à la nôtre. Elle a déjà survécu à une balle mais au plus profond de moi, je comprends que celle-ci sera la dernière. Nous avons juste le temps de nous dire au revoir à travers un « Je t'aime, always » qu'elle vient de rendre son dernier souffle. Elle ne bouge plus et ses grands yeux émeraude ont perdu leur éclat.

Elle s'est éteinte dans mes bras.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur dans cette réalité cauchemardesque, elle est partie en paix, avec la promesse que nous nous retrouverons plus tard dans un monde meilleur.

J'ai mal. Je suis vidé. La souffrance est foudroyante, la douleur est insurmontable.

Je suis morte avec elle. On m'a retiré mon âme, ma raison de vivre. Pour le restant de ma vie, je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, poussière, fantôme, spectre… une moitié sans entité.

...

L'automne reprend ses droits sur l'été, me rafraîchissant de sa brise d'arrière-saison.

Je pousse la grille du cimetière, elle grince. Mes pieds foulent ce gravier, ce sentier qui me mène à elle. Je fais quelques mètres supplémentaires dans le gazon.

Elle est là. Je la vois. Aux côtés de sa mère, elle resplendit.

**Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle**

**Une fille merveilleuse, une collègue respectueuse, une amie attentionnée, **

**Une muse dévouée, **

**Une femme aimante et aimée.**

**1979-2015**

-Bonjour Kate.

Je sais que tu veilles sur moi… de là-haut mais sache que tu me manques. Pas un jour, pas une heure, pas une minute, pas un seconde ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi.

Tu sais, je t'entends souffler. Il est vrai, j'ai arrêté d'écrire. La saga Nikky Heat est close quand toi, ma muse, tu as regagné le ciel. Je ne me sentais plus capable d'inventer des histoires. Les seules fois où je laisse encore ma plume guider mon esprit, c'est lorsque je viens te lire quelques proses.

Tu sais, je te vois rouler des yeux aussi. Il est vrai, je suis seul. Tu aurais souhaité que je refasse ma vie, que je ne ressasse pas le passé mais ce n'est pas possible. L'anneau argenté qui trône fièrement à mon annulaire prouve que je n'appartiens qu'à une seule et même femme : toi.

Ma fidélité et mon amour te seront à jamais dédiés.

Mon cœur n'appartenait, n'appartient et n'appartiendra qu'à toi.

Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je sens que tu es là, quelque part … Au 12th, sur ta chaise où je passe certaines nuits à observer tes éléphants grâce à Ryan qui est maintenant Capitaine au loft, où assise sur mon fauteuil de bureau, tu lis les aventures de ton double … ou tout simplement postée à mes côtés.

Le matin, quand je me réveille, j'ai toujours la naïveté de croire que tu es allongée contre moi à caresser mon torse avec ton sourire taquin car, jamais je ne pourrais oublier la femme chaleureuse que tu étais.

...

-Sinon, j'étais venu pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle. Alexis va être maman. Je suis heureux, je vais devenir grand-père.

Le seul regret qui nourrit ma peine, c'est que nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'enfanter. Tu aurais fait une mère remarquable et une grand-mère époustouflante. En plus, je suis certains que le petit bout aurait eu tes yeux et ton petit nez.

Bon… Sur ces dernières paroles, je vais te laisser. Je reviendrai demain, comme d'habitude, pour t'apporter des nouvelles.

Je t'aime Kate Beckett.

...

C'était devenu un rituel. Chaque matin, à huit heures précises, Rick venait la voir et lui parler. C'était le rock auquel il s'accrochait depuis maintenant dix ans. Oui. Cela faisait dix longues et malheureuses années que Katherine était décédée.

Et la seule chose qui maintenait l'homme en vie était l'espoir égoïste de la rejoindre au plus vite.

**Amor vincit omnia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terminé. <strong>_

_**Si le cœur y est, laissez-moi un message… **_


End file.
